


All You Wanna Do

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why did I think he'd be different?
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	All You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by the song called All You Wanna Do from SIX musical.
> 
> no beta. sorry for all the grammatical errors i cant english.

Sometimes I'm envy of other kids who can enjoy their life playing around and do everything they want meanwhile I should work hard just to eat everyday.

Being an entertainer is not easy. All these rich bastards have so many demands and I have to do it wholeheartedly while smiling even though I'm so sick of it already.

Some of them just wanted a friend. But with some benefits. Not extreme, they just need someone to accompany them, listen to them, talk to them. Normal physical affections, nothing much. Some others wanted more intimate activity. Do I mind? Of course. Who the hell do they think they are? Touching my body here and there. Disgusting.

But they give me money and I need it. So I let them.

I don't really mind doing all those intimate things now although I tried to push the number. Still, I hate it when people touch me.

Some of them keep choosing me as their companion. They say I'm kind and pretty. I love it when people compliment me and calling me pretty but I really hate it when people cross the line.

Because I need to being all kind and nice to every costumers, they would think I have feelings for them. Why do rich people keep thinking everything is about them? I don't even remember all their names and they'd flirt with me and even ask for sex outside work hours. If you don't have any money then do it yourself, jerks.

Working stressing me out. I can't handle all the pressure and the dirty things they do to me. So I tried going out with some people in and outside works. It was terrible idea. First, they'll be a really good listener, give me advice, hold me, calm me down, and when I'm about to fall for them, I found out they were after me just for sex. I get it that no one can resist my beauty, my appeal, but will it always end like this? Am I going to be forever alone without someone by my side to spend my life with? But instead of being saf because of it, I decided to stop caring about love, stop caring about people. I'm just gonna focus on work, collect money, and maybe someday I can be a model that appear in magazines.

That was brave of me to have a future plan. Of course a dirty person like me would end up forever alone with no hope.

Until I met him. A very kind guy with white hair. He approaches me when nobody dare to because they're disgusted of me. He even offered a help when I fell down when I'm practicing walking in higher heels that one of my costumer wants me to wear to meet him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sincerely. He looks really worried and I swear that was the first time someone gave me that face.

And since that time we're friends. As expected he's really kind and caring. Sometimes he brought his mom's foods and let me taste it, some other times he brought me flowers. "Because It reminds me of you," he said.

I keep him close. My one and only friend. He once asked me about my life and I didn't answer him—he never asked again. Everytime we met, we never talked about personal stories though he always talk about his family and I love listen to him. He's so positive and always cheer me up when I'm down. I hope I can always be friends with him.

And then he confessed.

Sigh.

He tried to explain that he means well. That he just wanted to stay by my side and support me always. That's exactly all the previous guys said at first before they showed me their true intention.

And he proved me that I was wrong.

He's still as caring and gentle as always. He's always hold me and cheers me when I'm tired with work. He didn't know my work yet and I don't know if I have courage to tell him someday. But for now, we're happy. He made me happy. He never ask for anything.

And one time he asked for sex.

"Of course," I said.

The sex is different. He kissed me softly, whispered sweet words to me, and called me the fairest of the fair. He made love to me so gentle as if I can break. I told him that it's okay to do it roughly cause I'm not that fragile and I won't break. Despite my beautiful face, I'm still a man. But he says he wants to treasure me and trying to do not left any marks or brushes on my skin because he knows how important my beauty to my job. 

The next day he left me alone in the morning. I keep waiting for him but he never came back.

I thought we're doing fine.

I thought he was different.

Why did I think he'd be different?

I should've just given up on love because nobody will love me.

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking to write spin-off of this from jack's point of view but maybe later.


End file.
